Never tell the truth
by Little Angle With Daggers
Summary: Her ring warm against the skin of his chest, he had never felt this way before. Why did he feel it now? He looked at the girl across from him at the table. She was the complete opposite of him but yet she was also his equal. Her eyes told him all that he
1. The Beginning

Never Tell The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: The only people that I own are Lee and Jay. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Summary: Her ring warm against the skin of his chest, he had never felt this way before. Why did he feel it now? He looked at the girl across from him at the table. She was the complete opposite of him but yet she was also his equal. Her eyes told him all that he needed, they told him of her pain, her sorrow and of her abuse. She was never going to trust him. Not with what they had been through all of these years. He tried to think of something. But he knew that there was nothing he could say that would stop her from walking out of his life. For a second time. Forever. Twisting his ring on her chain she sighed deeply. Getting up silently she prepared to leave the Great Hall. No tears of sadness ran down her face, only tears of remembrance. She walked out of the Great Hall, never once looking back to see his expression. It would only remind her all the things that they had been through. He could only stare as she walked out on him forever. He could only think of one thing that could stop her. It was worth the try. " I LOVE YOU" rang out through out the Great Hall.  
  
**** Chapter 1 The Beginning  
  
Hermione shifted her food around on her plate. She just was not hungry. Looking up, her clear amber eyes met stormy icy blue eyes across the room. Hermione had loved Draco for the longest time. But he had not shown his feelings for her until now. Their sixth year. The year was almost over. In a week they were going to leave. Ready for their last year of school. He had to ask her out. Draco watched as Hermione lowered her eyes slowly and went back to her plate. Watched as she got up, mumbled an answer to Harry about something and walked out of the Great Hall. Pushing himself out of his chair, he walked out the Hall also, following Hermione.  
  
****  
  
In the prefect corridor, Hermione whispered the password to the dorm and slipped through the door. She walked across the room and sat on the couch to cry. She cried for all of the problems in her life. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the ache......and Draco. Hermione had always loved him and Draco had knew that she had loved him. He was the cat and she was the mouse. That was until she had slapped him in 3rd year. It was their sixth year and there was only 2 days left of school. Reaching up and touching the pendent on her neck. Hermione remembered when Draco had given her the ring. It was a token of his love for her. He had given it to her on Valentines Day. It had their names engraved around the band. But there was the small thought of Ran and Harry, when they had seen the ring she had told them that she was thinking of names and thought that it would be funny to put Dracos' name. The ring was a Celtic Knot. She had loved it the minute he gave it to her. Hermione unclasped the pendent from her neck and laid it on the pillow on his bed. She inhaled deeply. His room smelled like him. Cinnamon and apples. She had thought that it was a lovely. She left the room slowly and walked to her room. She laid on her bed and let sleep envelope her.  
  
Draco entered the common room and looked around the room. After not spotting Hermione, Draco walked up to her room to see if she was okay. Muttering lumos, he walked up to her room. He was still unsure about his feelings. But he knew that it felt right. Hermione had loved him and he was unable to see that. Her retorts and quirky answers were all a cover up for her feeling for him when they were younger. Why did he love her now? Why did God invent feelings? Why do we ask why?  
  
Knocking on the door noone answered. Walking in, Draco spied that Hermione laying, unmoving against the headboard of her bed. She was sleeping. Moving silently across the room, Draco pulled her down from her position and laid her on her pillows. Pulling his ring off his finger, he placed it on her thumb. He also placed a chain in her right hand, that way she could wear it as a necklace. After he left her room, Hermione woke up. Looking at her hands, she put the ring on the chain and placed it around her neck and slipped back into her slumber.  
  
******  
Back in his room, Draco placed her pendent around his neck also. Falling asleep he could not wait for tomorrow to start.  
  
A/N: Hey hope you like it. I know that there must not be much of a plot line but I am getting to it  
  
Little Angle with knives 


	2. Love is Never Fair

Never tell the truth  
  
Disclaimer: This takes up my valuable time so this is the only one I am putting up, but I only own Irving and Lee.  
  
Chapter 2 "Love is never fair"  
  
Hermione woke up to the first rays of sunlight that hit her face. It was a Saturday, so she groaned and rolled over, but she was deprived of sleep because her brain was awake. Sitting up, Hermione muttered a spell and her robe flew across the room to her. Putting it on, she headed to go down to breakfast. Once she was down stairs, Draco cleared his throat. She jumped about 7 feet in the air and turned around. She was happy to see that it was only Draco. Giving him a smile full of venom, she continued to the kitchen. In the kitchen Hermione was greeted by a house elf.  
'Yes miss what can Kelsy get you?' asked the elf  
'Thank you Kelsy, you can call me Hermione. Can I please have a Mocha Brownie Frappachino. Veti sized please?' asked Hermione  
'Yes Hermione you can' answered the elf.  
A few minutes later the elf appeared back with the drink and a small chocolate cake. After muttering a thank you, Hermione climbed the stairs to her room and opened the doors to the balcony. The warm air greeted her face and enveloped her in its warmth. But on her skin the ring that Draco had given her was cold. It made her shiver. The ring was a silver snake that was wrapped around a rose. It was silver for his house with green emeralds for the eyes of the snake. Hermione smiled at the memory of when they had found out they liked eachother. But that was so long ago, never would they be able to go back and do anything about it. After she had finished her food and drink, Hermione went into the bathroom to take a long shower. The water felt hot against her skin. But still she shivered. Hermione heard the door open and she wiped the glass clean of the fog to see out. It was Draco. His eyes were closed and he did not notice her. His hair was not slicked back, but fell softly against he face and shielded his ice blue eyes from the world. Hermione stared back at him and only torn her eyes away from him when the window fogged up again. He was a real eye catcher. Everyone knew that they were going to end up together. But the only people that had a problem with it were Harry and Ron. When they saw Draco in the halls they would give him stares full of distaste. Hermione was sad that her friends could not see that they loved eachother. That was final. Standing the steam of the shower, Hermione thought of how she was going to get her attention. But then again Draco must have seen her. Because the water rapidly changed from warm to icy cold in about 30 seconds and she screamed at the sudden change. She heard laughter from behind the fogged mirror. Not Draco's usual laughter of evil, but a laughter of genuine pleasure. She was shocked. This could not be the Draco that she knew.  
Stepping out of the shower, Hermione clutched at the towel on her body. Draco had a look of entertainment in his eyes. There was a sudden knock on the door. Draco opened the door to revel a girl about their age and boy maybe a little older.  
'Hi I am Lee and this is Irving. We were sent here to cam and get you for the feast" explained Lee.  
She had short black hair with red, brown and slivery blonde streaks in it. Her nose was pierced as was many other places like her eyebrow, her belly button and 5 times on her ears. She was very pretty and she even knew it. In turn Lee looked she had changed a lot. Her hair was know raven with cherry red, deep brown and night, raven black streaks. She had her ears pierced 3 times in her ears. Today was the last day of school and all of students were ready to do home. Hermione rushed to get dressed and got her trunk together to go home and headed down stairs.  
  
******  
The feast went fast and before she knew it Hermione was stepping of the train to go greet her mother. But a hand reached out and stopped her. Looking up it was Draco. His eyes told her of love and defeat.  
'Hermione I am going to owl you asking you to come over. So will you?' asked Draco.  
'No I will not I am going to be staying with a friend anyway so you can't find me' said Hermione  
'Why won't you come, why won't you say you love me and why won't you be my girl?' asked Draco  
'Because love is never fair' answered Hermione  
Draco could only watch helplessly as he watched Hermione slip out of his life for the first time and felt a single tear fall out of his eye.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to up date, but school has been real hectic.  
  
Thanx for reading. REVIEW OR DIE  
  
Little Angel With Dagger. 


	3. Chapter 3 Love is never fair pt 2

Disclaimer: Only Own Irving and Lee. I wish I was J.K. Rowling. I would be a lot better at this. But hey whatever life gives you.  
  
Chapter 3: Love is never fair pt.2  
  
Because love is never fair. The words rang deep in Dracos' mind. He loved Hermione deeply and could not believe, even though she loved him, would not be his girl. He was stunned. Four days until school was to start and everyday those words rang through his head. He really wanted to date her. But it was her decision not to love him. She was not going to change her mind he could tell that. So he laid down on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Hermione jumped around her room dancing to I hate Everything About You by 3 Days Grace. She was trying to reliant everything out of her body. She had changed a lot over the summer.  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet Every room I get awake  
  
Every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I start to think about it...  
  
Her hair was now sleek and curly, not bushy anymore. It was also a silvery blonde with midnight blue streaks in it. Her ears each held 5 piercing, as did her nose and belly button. She had a tattoo on her shoulder, a fairy on a tiger lily, and one on the small of her back, a butterfly on a leaf.  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Every time I lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I start to think about it...  
  
Her feeling for Draco had started to change. She did really like him and there was always the chance that he still liked her. But you could never tell and she was upset about that. But hey is fair in Love and War. It was not like they were going to meet on the street. Tomorrow school was going to start and she was head girl. She knew Draco was Head Boy. So they would see each other in their dormitory and in class (maybe). The song faded away and she went to sleep.  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I start to think about you I know  
  
Only when you start to think about me do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you   
  
On the train to the school, Hermione waited in a compartment for Harry and Ron. She was Head Girl and could not wait to tell them. The door opened to revel Draco, causing Hermione to scowl. But not for long. He had changed over the summer. His body had more muscles than she could count and his hair hung in his eyes now, making him look real sexy. Draco was equally surprised by Hermione. Her hair had changed colors and he wasn't sure if he was happy about that. But there is nothing you can do about change is there. 'Hermione you have um.....changed' said Draco 'Yes I have, all because of you. Remember Love is never Fair.' Replied Hermione  
  
She walked out of the compartment leaving a stunned Draco behind. 


End file.
